Dating The Superstar
by keiLuvsme
Summary: I'm okay with us being just best of friends but I don't want to settle for only that... I hoped for more, but is it really okay to date my best friend? The person I look up to, THE superstar...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey! Guys, after so long I found a time to write again sorry about that. Sooooooo, I recently discover this anime and I got hooked somehow; hehehe and I like to share my own idea about it. J So I hope you enjoy reading this and review all you like! J))) (That will make my day). This fic will be Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya meaning YAOI, boyxboy. GO BACK now if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kuroko No BasketJ)

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes unaware of the heavy body against him. "Urgh." _My head aches _*blink* *blink*

Heavy dark body ... Check

Lying next to me ... Check

Processing...

Loading...

_Whoa._

_Oh no._

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Despise of his always calm personality, he shouted on his mind, covering his mouth so that he won't be able to shout it out loud. And now he's panicking he just can't keep calm knowing Aomine ... 'THE' Aomine Daiki is sleeping next to him naked, naked. _Oh no! _He slowly looked at himself just to be sure and his face quickly painted red. He's naked too. He looked over the place (definitely not his apartment) and clothes everywhere e recognise it as his' and Aomine's clothes from last night. _Urgh My head..._ despite of the extreme head ache that he was feeling right now he quickly ran out of bed, literally ran out of bed at the same time being so quiet as he can be he doesn't want the older teen to wake up and cought him in the act collecting his clothes and running away after sex. Yeah, they definitely did it judging by the way he feel, damn his butt hurt extremely. He bet he can't walk properly for days. As soon as he was done he got out of the apartment not looking back.

* * *

Kuroko's POV

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hey." I said as he opened the door of his apartment. _

_"Hn... Come in" He said quietly making space for me to enter._

_Sometimes as a best friend can be dangerous. Here I am sitting on Aomine's couch, Aomine's place obviously. He called me to celebrate the win of his team. They won the recent basketball game held two days ago and I'm really happy for him. I know that this feeling won't just go away but for the same reason as others I don't want to ruin our friendship he's the only one I got left expect from the basketball team who I consider as my family._

_We sat quietly and he started to drink._

_"He, before you don't remember anything again I just want to say Congratulations for winning the game." I said taking a bottle of beer and started drinking too._

_He grinned at me like some crazy brat._

_"Thanks!" He said ruffling my hair._

_"Urgh, stop that" _

_He just kept smiling at me and I noticed that he's staring at me._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said annoyingly at him._

_"You eyes... they're so beautiful" I can only blush to what's he's saying_

_"Tss." I can only said, for me this kind of thing I just treasure them; there's nothing I can do anyway._

_We keep drinking and drinking, He's drunk already, and I drink a couple more before I stop? I guess I'm really have low tolerance when it comes to alcohol beverages sometimes that's what I got Aomine for he looks out for me just fine._

_"T-Tetsu bedroom now, help me up." _

_I raised my eyebrow and look at him. "Pretty Please" then he smiled at me._

_"Sure sure" I carried him (not literally though) I help him walk to his bedroom and drop him to his bed._

_I properly fix place him on bed. Just when I was about to cover him with blanket, he pulled my arms and I end up face to face with him._

_"Don't go"_

_"Uhmm..." I was thinking about my answer to him when he kissed me, I was shocked this is not supposed to happen to us. This is wrong._

_"I love you." I heard him say. He kissed my ears and say "I love you" again then again and again I tried to push him back but he caught my arms and kisses my hands. _

_"I*hic*k-keep telling my*hic*self that I don't *hic* love you" We were both panting, heavy breathing and I was unable to move because of what he said. _

_"Y-You're drunk." _

_"M-Maybe *hic* but I DO know*hic* what I'm saying so..." Then before I know it, he kissed me again, and I kissed him back we kissed more and more, then he pulled me against him and pushed me down to the bed making him sitting on me. He took off his shirt then touched my face I cried, don't know what to do anymore here I am lying on his bed, with the one I love. I'm afraid, happy, confused, sad in all times maybe this is the good part of being drunk I have an excuse to kiss him, to hold him and this will be the first and last._

_"I love you." He said again, I put my arms around his neck and kiss him, this will be the last. I think there's nothing bad in trying maybe... just maybe I can get him to fall in love with me. Just maybe._

_He took off my clothes and now we're both naked, I kiss him, he slowly went down to my neck and bit it hard marking me to be his. I moaned I never knew it can be this good, Then he caught me off guard by biting my nipples. _

_"Ah!" I gasp, then quickly cover my mouth then heard him chuckle, "So cute..." I can feel myself blush no one can make me feel like this, and I don't ever want someone else makes me want to feel like this expect him._

_I was caught off guard again, he grabbed my cock and gives it a light squeeze but that didn't stop me from feeling so good and moaning. "AHH! D-Don't tou-touch it!" "Hehehe, w-hy is *hic* that, doesn't it feel good?" He said I doubt it if he remembers anything when woke up. "T-Tell me*hic* Tetsu, how do you feel?" I tried to hide my face from him but he suddenly suck it and I just lost it "You b-bastard, urghhh! Ahhh *pant**pant*s-stop,don't! S-suck it..." I tried pushing his head away but he just keep doing it and I don't know what I'm feeling... "H-How do you *hic* like it?" N-No, "Feels...f-feels g-good! Ahhhh-ah,A-Aomine!S-Stop, urgh .." But he keeps on going faster and faster sucking it like there's no tomorrow... "Ahhh! I'm...cum...cumming! ahhh" feels good *pant* I saw Aomine face again and my cum dripping from his mouth, h-he...he's drinking it?! "Don't!, that's d-dirty, Aomine!" but it's too late he gulp already, definitely drinked it, "How? Can *hic* it be? It's *hic* Tetsu's" Now he's smiling like an Idiot, "Che" "heheh, sooo cuteee" I can feel something, something's going in, no! "Ahhh!" He slowly pushing it until it's in completely "One finger in, Tetsu" He smiled at me, "Don't you think I-I can ahhh!...say that" Then he add another one "Oooohhhh! Ah Ah Ah Ah! A-Aomine, s-stop, no more!" "One more, Tetsu *hic* please wait *pant*" Then he pushed the third finger "Hah *pant* Uh! can't anymore, n-no more..." Then he suddenly stop thursting his fingers and I feel empty for sometime but then again something much bigger, much thicker that I feel slowly enters me, Amine's! "AHHHHH!" He keep going it slowly maybe knowing how much this hurts me, "S-Sorry, Tetsu...You're a *hic* v-virgin.." I turned my head to the other side avoiding him, then I feel like he's pulling it and I stopped him, I don't like to be away from him... "NO! P-Please...I'm fine...ah... just don't m-move for a bit." I heard him sigh and stopped half way, "J-Just relax," I calmed myself down to be ready for him, and for a minute I am "M-Move, you can move now..." In one forceful thrust he's completely in "AHHHH!" "S-Sorry, I just c-can't hold *hic* it anymore" He keeps on thrusting in and out... slowly making sure I was alright... "Sooo tight...sooo good" Aomine said "Ahhh,Ahh...hmmm Ahh! F-Faster, m-more please!" "Hehehe, Sooo n-naughty..." then he thrust faster like I said, "A-Aomine...L-Love you, ahhh! More, h-harder, f-faster pleaseee!" "M-Making so naughty *hic* faces ughhh! Makes me want to explode already..." I can see anything clear anymore all I can see is Aomine's beautiful face the man I love, the man I treasure, "Love you, so much..." I'm almost at my limit... "Aomine...ahhh! ahhh! Ahh! A-almost...there.I-I'm..cumming!." "M-Me too, ughh, I-I'm...cum... cumming! Ughh!" _

_We we're both panting, sweat body's against each other, panting and heavy breathing. The smell of alcohol and sex is all around the room. Aomine's body dropped on me, I move closer to him cuddling to his chest more, I love the feeling of this I hope for the morning not to come._

END Of Kuroko's POV and FLASHBACK

While walking and wondering through the street, I feel my face on fire because of the event recently happen.

_'Now I don't have a face to show Aomine.'_

-Chapter 1 End-

_ :)))_

* * *

_Sorry! about the smex scene ... I'm not really good at it and I'm still learning so please give me some time I hope next time there will an improvement. _

_until the next chapter... love lots_

_KeiLuvsME 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sooo ! J) Hey again, this will be the second chapter of the most awaited *doo-dooong!* Aomine's reaction to all of this ooppss! Sorry for that anyway hope you guys will continue to support this fic as much as I love to continue writing this. J

Disclaimer (forever) : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET/ THE BASKETBALL WHICH KUROKO PLAYS

Enjoy reading and review as much as you like J

* * *

Aomine's POV

I woke up with a severe headache, I sat up and look around the room. I really swear that Kuroko was here yesterday we celebrated then we drink a bit then, then ... _Oh Shit! I didn't do what I think I did do...didn't I? _After a minute of just sitting there and just thinking about what really happened ... I gasp and mouthed "Oh, Shit!" I jumped out of bed and run to the shower to get cleaned. After a while of preparation, I'm ready to go and find Kuroko obviously not here, _what the hell did I do? Did I raped him? No! No no no, I will certainly not force him to something he does not want, or did I?_

Not less than half an hour, I'm here standing in front of Kuroko's apartment and I'm desperate to see him. I will not make this hard for the both of us. So, I knocked to the but there's no response being the patient guy I am I waited for a bit before knocking again, but still there's no one answering me. I honestly want to give up right here and then. _Maybe I really did something to make him act like this, he's not like this at all and it's my entire fault. _Another idea popped into my head and I flipped out my phone dialling Kuroko's number to call but the other line is unable to contact so I gave up with the phone and shoved it again to my pocket. I really hate it when his ignoring me. I guess he's not here huh, soon I just gave up and retreat. I will not forgive myself if something bad happens to him for me, he's all I need.

_Kuroko, Where are you? _

END of AOMINE'S POV

* * *

Normal POV

Kuroko can't stop phasing, walking from left to right, repeating the pattern continuously gives Kazunari Takao headache. Watching his friend in this condition is so hard because this friend of his is not usually like this and the only person that can make him worry much, react out of the blue, act like differently (in a good way) himself is no other that Aomine, and Takao his not getting any more of this headache.

"That's enough." He said standing up from the couch and making Kuroko fringe a little and stop his tracks.

"Takao..." He said softly

"I know Kuroko, why did you jump into conclusions like that leaving him in such a state, If you're afraid of what he might say then at least you don't have to suffer from what you are feeling right now, you know..." Kuroko sigh at this and look anywhere expect his friend.

"I know, but I was scared, I love him, Yes but I can't take any disgusting look over his face, his my friend and I am his but after what happened do you think he will think the same?"

Silence.

"Well, you're right but didn't you say he started it, he liked it and hell he even told you he loves you right?" Takao asked.

"Yes but... he's drunk Takao, I can be whoever he wants me to be in his little dream land. And I did I played the role because I love him and now because of his little fantasy I don't know what to do, I'm also afraid to stay home because he can go there and corner me..." Kuroko said taking the seat next to his friend.

"Then what are you planning to do then?" Takao asked

"I...I really don't know."

Takao Sigh and massage his temples.

Then Takao's phone rang... he smiled after knowing who it was, no other that his boyfriend Shintaro Midorima, also their friend. The two has been dating about a year now and as others can't actually see they love each other very much. Takao answered it.

"Hey."

Then he looked over to Kuroko.

"Y-Yeah, he's here... okay...see yah later, love you too..." Takao sigh after the call

"Yep... that guy totally loves you, he even called Shintaro to ask where are you..." Takao looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kuroko give him the chance to at least talk to you about what happened, okay?"

Kuroko hesitated for a minute but sooner or later he will absolutely have to talk to the other guy.

He nodded to Takao and smile for a bit, "Promise me?" "Yeah" Kuroko said.

After hanging out for a bit someone knock on the door, signalling them that they have a visitor. Takao opened the door just to see his boyfriend with some taken out food.

Takao smiled the hug his boyfriend "Hey, welcome back" Midorima hugged him too. "I' home"

At all of this Kuroko just watched them silently and smiled. Finally the pair release parted from each other.

"Yo," Midorima greeted him. He just smiled and feeling like he need to leave the too alone. Kuroko bid them goodbye.

Kuroko just walked slowly to his apartment, as soon as he entered his place he can't help but to somehow feel sad even though a normal person can't notice because he usually is a poker face, Aomine always able to see it through his eyes. Kuroko threw himself on the couch and drifted to sleep.

Chapter 2 End~~

* * *

_How you like it? _

_ReviewReviewReview! :)))_

_KeiLuvsMe 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SEIRIN HIGH ; PRACTICE

Kagami's POV

Kuroko has been distant lately he miss the ball that we pass too him and can't ever pass them properly so the others just running to catch it on time Aida also notice this so right now I'm on my way to the rooftop to talk to that kid, Why me? Maybe because I'm one of those people who you can say close to each other but we just have that platonic relationship I know who he loves, Isn't it obvious or maybe I just have this observant eyes. Well, I guess that's it.

"Hey" I greeted him just enough for him to notice me. He turned around for me to see his poker face I sigh at this, _what an emotion _I walk over and stand beside him, "I can see what happened... wanna talk about it?" I asked

"No." He replied

"Oh come one Tetsuya, You can't hide from me, from the moment I saw you in that court a while ago I knew, I knew there's something ... wrong." I said making him tense in some point _Come one, Koruko what is it._

"I don't want to lose him."

"Then talk to him."

"But I ran away... making him think that I regret it, making him feel bad about it..."

"Do you feel bad about it?" I asked, even though I didn't know what really happened I guess I'm having hints now.

"No..."

"Not at all." He look surprised on what's he's saying.

I smiled at this, did I just make him realize what he should have realized sooner? Oh well, that's just me.

"Then I think there's nothing to be afraid if you're just gonna talk to him." Then I gave him one of my famous grins. Then he just smiled.

* * *

Aomine's POV

After our practice I rush here at Seirin to talk to Kuroko about what happened I just can't wait another day.

_'Urgh, where is he now? Be patient Aomine, he's not going anywhere though'_

Fifteen minutes have passed and the students here started to stare at me. First, I'm wearing different kind of uniform definitely not from here and some of the passersby are talking some ... I-don't-know kind of things then will look at me then blush _'What the hell, that Kuroko making me wait for some reason... well he also doesn't know that I'm here, but still.'_

After _forty-five years _of waiting... I saw him walking side by side Kagami I can only stare at them then Kagami notice me so as Kuroko, he looked so shock of me being there but they still walk towards me.

"Hey," Kagami greeted me

I just simply smiled, then I looked at Kuroko who didn't even looked at me and I know why.

"Can I borrow Kuroko for a bit?" I asked, cuz' I know for now that I don't have the right to just grab him ad walk away.

"Why would to I allow you to do that?" Kagami asked

I look at Kuroko and he's still not looking at me, "I want to make things right this time." Then he finally looked at me.

He grabbed Kagami's arm and say "I'll take it from here," Kagami look at him for a second and say "Are you sure?" Kuroko just smiled a little and replied "Yeah,"

Kagami sigh at this and chuckled "Then I guess I could leave you two alone," He walked over me and put his hand on my shoulder and murmured "Make things right." I just can nod at this.

Kagami is now gone and I just had the courage to speak up.

"Can we go now, people is starting to stare at us." I said

He looked around then "O-Okay..."

_'I'm kinda nervous but this is it.'_

We just walk, no talking to each other I guess we still don't have the courage to talk about it face to face but this is now and never.

* * *

Normal POV

After the- seem- to-be a long walk for the two of the, Aomine make a stop at the nearby open beach the breeze is so fine and the sea is calm tonight.

"I-"

"I-"

Both of them said at the same time.

"You first," Aomine said

"No, you can go first" Kuroko said

Aomine, feeling like it's time to talk took the opportunity

"Okay," He sigh for a bit then proceed, "I just want to say sorry about what happened, I know that it's unreasonable and we're friends but friends don't do that to each other but I can't help it." Aomine look at him in the eyes and touched his face even though Kuroko seems to flinch a bit it didn't stop him from saying the words that will declare his love for the younger teen.

"This may seem unbelievable but I love you from the start we saw each other grow and from time to time I can't help myself from falling in love with you more and more... Sorry if I hurt you last night *blush/* It's okay for me if you don't want to see me again because of last night, I take advantage of you..."

"N-NO!, I-I mean, I don't want you to leave last night was unbelievable yea, but I can't say I didn't like it too, we both did it, not only you but both of us, It means that you didn't force me or anything. You can't take the blame by yourself Aomine..." Kuroko said, Aomine look at him surprisingly

"So you mean..."

"Apology accepted." Kuroko smiled a little, that brings Aomine to hug him.

Aomine broke the hug and look straight into Kuroko's eyes.

"I also want to tell you something..."

"I know, about last night everything I said is true..."

It may not show on his face but, Aomine surely knows that Kuroko is kind of shock inside.

"You mean..."

"Yes!, I mean everything. I may be drunk last night and had a hangover when I woke up but I clearly remember what happened last night, It's all coming back to me now..."

"You mean you really love me? No joke?"

Aomine smiled at this a little... _'how cute can Kuroko be?'_

"I said it last night, and I will say it again, to be stuck in that pretty little head of yours that I love you, I love you so much."

Kuroko felt something warm on his cheeks, _'Am I crying?'_

.

.

.

.

_'Yes I'm crying because this idiot that I love just confessed to me that he also loves me...'_

"You know my answer right?"

"Hm?" He gesture something like he was thinking hard...

"I don't really remember you saying something..." Aomine smirk and joked, I know he's joking.

"B-but you just told me you completely remember what happened last night!" I said, laughing a little I can't be that cute can I?

He hugged me again and said...

"Seriously..."

"I want you to say it again..." He said

My eyes widen... "What?"

"Say it, come on Kuroko it can't be that bad, can it?"

Kuroko just shook his head...

Aomine sigh, "Well then let's go back, it's bad for me to keep you away for too long, we might not know what happen..." the older teen wink at Kuroko and hold his hand while starting to walk.

_'What should I do, I don't want to lose him...'_

_'Fine, I'm doing it, I'll be damn if I don't'_

Kuroko stopped from walking making Aomine stop too, Aomine turned face Kuroko looking confused.

"What is it?"

"F-Fine!, I'll tell you but only once I don't care if you don't hear it..."

Aomine just smile and close the spaces between him and Kuroko.

"I'm listening..."

Kuroko leaned closer and said, "I love you"

Taken back a little by the situation, Aomine smiled.

"HUH?! I didn't hear a thing... you told me you're gonna say it not whisper it..." Aomine pouted like a child.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna repeat it again, I know you heard it." Kuroko said while raising his eyebrows and started walking crossing his arms on his chest.

Aomine just laugh a litte and followed Kuruko, he catch up on him leaned closer and whispered on the younger one's ear, "I love you too..."

An electricity rushed through Kuroko's body for the ... he doesn't know how many times he's been feeling it but he's happy by the response of the older teen. He's happy that he doesn't need to hide his feelings anymore.

He's happy Aomine, THE superstar, his best friend also love him.

* * *

Finally an UPDATE! For all of you guys! Thanks for supporting and reading this fanfic, wish you all the best.

keiLusme~


End file.
